The Little Stiltskin
by Christian West
Summary: The Little Mermaid & Rumplestiltskin combined, and done Bleach style  GrimmUlqui Technically Mpreg, but nothing graphic  I  hope you enjoy it


This is another wacky fic, wanted by BubbleTrouble66666. I suck at writing, so sorry...I don't own the storyline for The Little Mermaid, or Rumplestiltskin, and I don't own Bleach...

**Author/Artist** ~ Phantom Requiem Shadow

**Rating ~ **K+

**Summary ~ **Not needed

**Beta'd ~ **Nope

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Deep in the deserts, lost souls linger. In the deepest part which no human has ever visited, the Espada live. The place is called Hueco Mundo, and has white walls and a white ceiling. A man called Aizen rules over them. Now Aizen had six beautiful children but the youngest Arrancar was the loveliest of all. His eyes were the deepest emerald green, his skin like a rose petal and his black hair long and gracious. His name was Ulquiorra.<p>

Ulquiorra loved hearing about the world around Hueco Mundo which his mother described to him. "When you are fifteen," his mother said, "You may swim to the top of the ocean and see these wonderful things for yourself."

How impatiently he waited for his fifteenth birthday. At last the day arrived. He combed his long black hair, got into his gigai (an artificial body), then waving to his siblings he grabbed a shoulder bag and strode out.

When he reached the nearest city, he saw a disco, and decided to go in. In there were lots of people his age, and he decided to try and talk to some of them. On the stage near the front was a band made up of beautiful males. On of them stood out from the rest. He pushed his way to the front, and over heard one of his friends calling him Grimmjow. He has electric blue hair, and the sort of grin that memorized you.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the disco started to shake. Pieces of ceiling began to fall, and one landed on Grimmjow, knocking him out. To begin with, Ulquiorra was happy, as he would be a lost soul with him if he died.

"But souls have to be born into our world, or created" he remembered. "I must save his life somehow." And he pushed through the wreckage until he spied the exit. He carried on pushing through the masses until he reached the exit. Once outside, he ran to the nearest hospital, and informed the doctors of his condition. Grimmjows eyes opened blurrily as he was carried through A & E, but his rescuer had his eyes straight ahead, and Grimmjow could only glimpse the long midnight hair. He was sat down in a chair, and with that Ulquiorra turned on his heels, tears streaming down his face, and ran home.

"What did you see?" his sisters asked. He told them nothing but all day long he dreamed quietly by himself.

At night he often ran to The Seireitei Disco, but he never saw Grimmjow there. He became depressed each time he ran back home,

"Why must I stay here mother?" Ulqui asked. "Can't I ever stay in my gigai? Can't I stay with the humans?" Ulquiorra asked over and over again until in the end his mother said

"There is only one way. If a human loved you more than anyone or anything else then their soul could run into you and you would be human. But this won't happen because humans have flesh bodies."

Ulquiorra looked sadly at his body. He couldn't forget Grimmjow. Somehow he must become human. "I'll ask the Szayel to help," he exclaimed. Off he poddled to where Szayel worked.

Ulquiorra," he stated, "To what do i owe the pleasure?"

"I wanna be human"

Szayel laughed.

"I'll mix something for you to drink when you've reached the Seireitei. Your skin with prickle and be coated with flesh. You will have a terrible pain like a knife cutting through you and this pain will leave you in a few hours. You will always be beautiful and you'll be the best dancer in the world. Your appearance won't change much though."

"I'll bear anything for Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said.

"There's something else," warned Szayel "Once you've become a human you can never be a soul again. You can't return to Hueco Mundo. If Grimmjow doesn't love you, you cannot be human. You will perish, and your soul will return here, but no-one will remember you"

Ulquiorra trembled. "I'll do it," he whispered.

"I haven't finished," Szayel said. "In return for this drink I demand that you give me your voice. That shall be my payment."

"But how will I speak to Grimmjow?"

"You're beautiful, you'll dance, you'll smile. Come, put out your tongue." Ulquiorra shivered but his mind was made up. From then on he could not speak. Szayel scratched a few drops of blood from his scrawny arm, added snails and worms and poured everything into a pot. Groans, strange shapes and a horrible smell rose from the pot, then, when the liquid inside was clear, Szayel handed it to him. He took it carefully and left the room.

Grimmjow's home was huge when he found it after stalking his friends and as the sun was rising she drank the magic liquid. A pain worse than a thousand sharp cuts went through him and he fainted on the steps. He woke with a jump, then groaned inside himself then he saw Grimmjow gazing down at him, greatly astonished. He looked away and at once he saw that his body was solid.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" asked Grimmjow, but he could only smile in reply. Grimmjow took him by the hand towards his palace, he walked so gracefully that everyone gazed at her as she passed by.

Grimmjow ordered his servants to bring rich satin and silk clothes for him. Even though he could not speak, everyone thought him the loveliest gentleman in the manor. Some other men started to dance. Ulquiorra shook out his long hair and moved across the floor. His steps were perfect and his hands and arms moved gracefully to the music. Grimmjow clapped and he danced on and on.

Grimmjow gave her a wonderful room filled with rich furniture, and a smile. Everything was perfect.

(x(11 months later)x)

A baby screamed as it was bought into the world by a hermaphrodite. Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow and smiled. Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and a dark haired male appeared.

"By order of the Seireitei" he said. _Oooh, _thought Ulqui _Grimmjows work place _"I am hereby authorized to take that baby away from you. Due to legal rights, the Seireitei doesn't allow it's employees to have children. And before you ask, you cannot quit, as you have a 36 month contract, which is only half used. Sorry for the inconvienience" And without further ado, the man took the baby, and vanished, leaving two sad parents in the middle of the room.

(x( Ten Years Later )x)

Ichigo Kurosaki sat in a room, mourning the loss of his parents for the 56'789'364'123'799'100th time. Just as he was on his 56'589'364'123'800 sigh, the man came in and roared

"I CAN'T TEAK ANY MORE FREAKIN' SIGHIN'! If you guess my name in three days, I'll let you go back, if not, I'll take you voice" Ichigo agreed.

**Day 1**

"Is it Kaoru, Yuzu, Uryuu, or Hikaru?"

"No"

**Day 2 **

"Is it Szayel, Karin, Tamaki or Honey"

"No"

**The NIGHT of Day 2**

Ichigo peered out the window, and saw a fire glowing brightly. She squinted, and strained her ears, then heard:

_Hahaha,_

_I stole her preen,_

_She'll never guess_

_My name is Ishiin!_

**Day 3**

"Is it Ururu, Misaki, Masaki, or perhaps...ISHIIN!"

"HOW DID YOU GUESS?" screamed Ishiin

"Lucky" said Ichigo. The man pouted, and with a puff of smoke, Ichigo was reunited with his parents, and they all lived happily ever after, just like every other weird story.

* * *

><p>AN ~ All done BubbleTrouble66666 or whatever. Enjoy everyone else. I guess I do requests now~ Yay

Bye bye~


End file.
